


tongue tied

by angryboywonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Castiel is Jack's Dad, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut, jack has a crush on sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryboywonder/pseuds/angryboywonder
Summary: Jack meets his dad's boyfriend for the first time and instantly has a crush on his brother.





	1. you had me at hello

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a wild ride so y'all should let me know what you think and keep me motivated to add more ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It wasn’t a surprise that Jack’s dad was dating somebody. It’s just been the two of them for as long as he could remember, but he’s happy that his dad is happy. And he even gets to meet the guy tonight! Any time the older man would talk about the guy, his entire face would light up, and that’s enough for Jack to be on board.

 

The two of them are going over to… Dean..? Dean’s house, and dinner is in an hour and Jack is just trying to find the perfect outfit. It’s not supposed to be entirely formal, but he at least wants to make a good impression on what could be his future step dad. From how in love his dad sounds, it might be possible.

 

So, he picks out some nice, fitted, khaki pants, with a polo to tuck in and a good pair of shoes. He combs his hair back as usual and heads to the living room, where he finds his dad grabbing his car keys. “Ready?” He asks, turning to Jack. “You look nice.”

 

“Thanks.” Jack grins, giving a thumbs up and they’re off.

 

The drive to Dean’s house isn’t that far, just about ten-fifteen minutes and they’re parked. Dean opens the door and immediately pulls Jack’s dad into a hug, and they linger there for a second before Dean pulls back and looks at Jack, smiling as he puts a hand out for him to shake. “You must be Jack. I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

Jack smiles, shaking his hand. “And you’re Dean. I’ve also heard so much about you.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He grins, stepping aside for the two of them to walk inside. The house looks nice from the outside, but on the inside it looks cozy. Definitely some sort of… Man cave, in a way. But Jack isn’t complaining. He does his fair share of gaming and lounging around the house when he’s not drowning in homework. High school can keep him busy, especially since he’s hit his senior year.

 

“Sam is going to be here soon, he’s coming straight from work.” Dean calls out, heading off into the kitchen.

 

“Sam is…?”

 

“Dean’s younger brother.”

 

Jack nods slowly. He doesn’t recall his dad talking about Dean having a brother, but this might be fun. He’s been an only child growing up, so it could be nice having someone else to hang out with.

 

As dinner is finished being cooked, Jack sits at the kitchen table and smiles as he watches his dad and Dean bop around, laughing as they help each other out. Dean kept telling Castiel to go, have a seat, rest up, which Castiel kept saying no, it’s not fair to leave Dean to all the work, and they play fought a little, before the water started boiling over the pot of noodles.

 

“See, I told you that you needed my help!”

 

“Whatever, just get the sauce so I can drain these noodles.”

 

Jack’s dad was… So happy. And that made Jack happy.

 

The younger man quickly started setting the table, laying out plates, forks, and napkins all neatly.

 

It’s when Dean sets the pot of spaghetti on the table that the front door opens. Jack catches a glimpse of a taller male figure popping in the kitchen and he suddenly can’t look away – he can’t stop staring.

 

“Hey, guys!” He smiles widely. “I’m Sam. You must be Jack?”

 

Does Dean talk about him a lot, or is it his dad? Whatever the case, this guy is incredibly hot and it’s not fair.

 

“Yeah… Nice to meet you.” Jack manages to smile without looking too excited.

 

“Let me change my clothes really quick and I’ll be right back, okay?” _No, please stay in your suit and tie._

 

He’s gone and within a few minutes, he’s back, wearing jeans and a flannel. It makes Jack feel mildly underdressed. It’s not like Jack was particularly dressed up, but it’s not right how nice Sam looks in a flannel. He’s already tall, tan, has the shaggy hair. He takes a seat right next to Jack, which Jack wasn’t really expecting. It made it harder for him to nonchalantly stare at him, from him having to actually turn his head, being completely obvious about it. His dad and Dean were okay with being seated next to each other, and it wasn’t that formal of a dinner like he thought, where you would have to sit directly in front of your date. This was a really nice, cozy, family style dinner.

 

Jack wasn’t complaining. It wasn’t a bad atmosphere at all, he just wanted to sit in front of Sam. Maybe this was for the best, though, because Jack wasn’t the type of person who could hold eye contact for very long without being awkward about it. However, sitting right next to Sam made for smelling his cologne nice.

 

“So, Jack, you’re a senior in high school?” Dean’s voice suddenly cuts him out from his thoughts.

 

“Oh, yes!”

 

“How’s that?”

 

“Um… Good. I get to graduate next year, so I’m very excited.” Jack’s swirling his spaghetti around on his fork, shoving it in his mouth as he listens to his dad brag about all of his good grades, which is cool, because that gives him time to socialize with Sam. “So… I saw you came home in very formal clothing. Where do you work?”

 

Sam smiles, picking up a napkin and patting his mouth. “I’m a lawyer.”

 

“Wow!” Jack’s a little surprised – he hasn’t even finished his food, so his wow kind of sounded like _‘mow!’_ from being muffled. He swallows his food. “I suppose you kind of gave off that… super smart, business-man vibe.”

 

“Oh, yeah? Is that so?” Sam raises an eyebrow, resting his elbows on the table as he looks over at Jack.

 

“Yeah…” The fact that Sam’s actually turned to face Jack now is suddenly making him shy and feel much smaller than he is. He clears his throat, but his voice still cracks as he continues speaking. “I bet you get to hear a bunch of crazy drama from your clients, huh?”

 

“I do, but I like my job. Never a dull moment.” Sam smiles, turning back to his own food.

 

“That’s good!”

 

When dinner is over, the two of them help with cleanup since they didn’t actually cook. They thought it would be nice since Dean and Castiel did most of the work. It feels like some scene from a movie for Jack, Sam is washing the dishes while he’s drying them off with a rag, and he puts them back in the cupboard. Oddly enough, they’re not conversing the whole time, just exchanging smiles here and there. Jack still can’t help but immediately look away out of shyness whenever Sam smiles at him, but Jack still appreciates how polite the older man is.

 

Jack doesn’t normally consider himself that shy but something about Sam is bringing it out in him. Maybe he just might be insecure because he was expecting Sam to be different. Younger, dorkier, not as attractive, so there’s a bit of intimidation flaring up.

 

Sam hands Jack the last plate and he quickly wipes it dry and sets it with the rest of the stack of plates in the cupboard, then he’s closing the door and hanging the rag up. “We make a good team, huh?” The older man says with a grin, giving Jack a high five. Just the contact of their palms smacking together makes him giddy, and then he’s left thinking about how big Sam’s hands are.

 

For the next twenty minutes, Jack leans against the couch in the living room while he watches his dad laugh and crack jokes with Dean. It’s kind of funny, Dean is an outrageous guy. He has all these cheesy… _Dad jokes_ , that he never thought he would witness in person. His dad _tries_ to make dad jokes, but they’re really poor ones, aren’t always funny, but Jack stills laughs because that’s his dad and he kind of has to.

 

“Are you ready to go, Jack?” His dad finally turns and asks him.

 

Jack nods, and Dean smiles, pulling him into a hug. “I hope you had a good night, kid. It was nice seeing you.” He pats him on the back and after the hug breaks, he lifts a finger. “Stay out of trouble, alright?”

 

“Oh, Jack is a good boy, he never gets into trouble.” His dad adds in, and then Dean goes off on this _back in my day_ rant, talking about how he was such a rebellious teenager.

 

Sam comes up and gives Jack a quick hug as well. “We have to do this again some time!”

 

“For sure!”

 

If it wasn’t the hug that made Jack’s stomach drop, it was certainly when he was in the car with his dad on the way home that he found he had a friend request from Sam on Facebook. He of course accepted it, but it looked like a ghost account. He had little to no activity on it. In a way, that makes sense, because of his job. It may be best to keep his social media activity to a minimum and to stay mostly private.

 

There’re a few cooking videos he shared but Jack can see the dates are all spaced out from an amount of time. He even has an old photo for a profile picture – and it’s the only photo on his page. It’s just Sam in the distance, standing on a rock with his hands on his hips, probably during a hike.

 

After finishing his Facebook stalking, Jack shoved his phone back in his pocket and listened to his dad the rest of the drive home. His dad wasn’t talking about anything too intense – just that he was glad they had a good time tonight, tomorrow it’s back to school and work, checking if there was anything in particular that they needed to do before the end of the week.

 

“We should go shopping tomorrow for groceries.” Jack adds after thinking it over a moment.

 

“Okay, after I get off work I can come home and pick you up.” His dad responds with a smile, reaching over to ruffle up Jack’s hair.

 

“I’ll make a grocery list when I get back from school.”

 

“Sounds like a plan!”

 

Once they’re home, Jack gets cleaned up and organizes his backpack so that when he gets up for school, all he has to do is brush his teeth and throw on clothes. For some reason, he finds himself checking his phone every so often, as if he’ll get a message from a certain _you know who_ but that doesn’t happen. And then he contemplates if should send that certain someone a message. He refrains from doing so, instead does a little studying and then he’s off to bed.


	2. hi, hey there, hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact that i managed to update two days later is outrageous

It’s during school when Jack gets his first message from Sam, and this instantly brightens his day. He doesn’t even care that he got hit in the face with a dodge ball, he’s still ecstatic.

 

Jack isn’t exactly coordinated. P.E. is his absolute worst period. He tends to put himself down from time to time if he doesn’t do exactly as good as he wants, but right now he’s managed to push those thoughts out of his head because he’s still trying to figure out what exactly to respond to Sam with.

 

He's changed from out of his gym clothes into his normal clothes and now he’s in the hallway, face practically in his locker as he looks at his phone. He’s staring very hard at the message.

 

**Hey, dude! How’s your day going so far?**

 

Simple, but leaving room for a good conversation.

 

**Hi, Sam. My day is going well. How is yours?**

It takes Jack a moment to actually push send but after it was done, he heads off to his next class with his phone on vibrate, just in case. He’s not one to actually text during class but he’s learned a lot from the people next to or around him that kind of stick their phone in their backpack on their desk, sneaking a few replies in here and there. The teacher doesn’t pay that much attention, so it can look like he’s putting something in his bag or maybe reaching into it.

 

**It’s pretty alright. Work is going awful slow, though.**

**Shouldn’t you not be texting at work?**

**Shouldn’t you not be texting at school?**

**Hey, that’s not fair to turn it around on me!**

**You may be right. But shouldn’t you be in class right now? I’m just doing research.**

**Yeah…**

 

Jack quickly zips up his backpack and moves it off his desk, sitting it on the floor so he can pay attention to what the teacher is saying. It’s U.S. Government, and the guy is going over key terms while writing them on the board, so Jack scribbles them down with their definitions and he’s back on track.

 

He spends study hall and lunch going back and forth with Sam, and he can’t help but feel his heart is so warm the whole time. He’s made a few acquaintances at school, though he doesn’t exactly have anyone he can truly call a friend, that he has a real connection with. His dad is pretty much his best friend.

 

Next, he has his elective, which was easy as it’s just Forensic Science and then he’s free to leave. One of the most exciting parts of being a senior is having early dismissal, so he walks himself home so that he can check the kitchen and make a shopping list. 

 

On the list, he has all the basic things. Milk, bread, eggs, butter. He adds cereal, as that’s easy some days if he actually feels like having breakfast before school. He hears a jingle at the front door and then his dad’s poking his head in the kitchen. “You’re home! All ready to go?”

 

Jack skims over the page one last time and then he nods, shoving the marker in his pocket so he can easily check stuff off while they’re shopping. He drops his backpack on the floor in the kitchen but at least makes sure he has his phone before walking out the door with his dad. “How was work?” He asks as they head to the car.

 

“It was fine. We held another memorial service and I got to speak at it.” His dad cracks a small smile before sliding in the car, and Jack follows. His dad is a pastor, and he doesn’t know how he does it. He couldn’t imagine getting in front of people every day, being the center of attention, and generally leading an example as he does. He’s genuinely such a good person and Jack appreciates him so much.

 

“How was school?” His dad asks after a moment, then he does a double take when they’re at a red light, finally getting a good look at the right side of his face. “Jack… Did you get punched? Your face is purple.”

 

Jack chuckles nervously, flipping down the visor so he can look in the mirror. It wasn’t terribly dark, but it does look like he got a little scuffed up. “It was from P.E. I got hit playing dodge ball.”

 

“I can’t believe they still play that in school…” His dad shakes his head, letting out a heavy sigh.

 

“But other than that, my day was good! Sam texted me today and I got to learn how to properly dispose of a body in forensic science without leaving any evidence behind!”

 

“That’s so exciting, Jack.” The older man laughs, pulling into the shopping center. “I’m glad to hear.”

 

Once they’re inside, Jack hands his dad the shopping list he made, and he finally pulls out his phone, checking his messages from Sam. He gets excited to see there’s more than one.

 

**Pay attention to school!**

**I’m finally home from work.**

**Do you like watching romantic comedies?**

Whenever Jack texts anybody, he always sends more than one text at a time, so he’s relieved to know he’s not the only one.

 

**My dad and I watch them all the time.**

**Good. Dean always makes fun of me and we sometimes argue over a movie on pizza night.**

**I want to come to pizza night!**

**You should! Then it’s two against one and we’ll have to watch a romantic comedy.**

**If I bring my dad then it’ll be three against one.**

**Dean is going to be so mad lol.**

**Sounds like a plan!**

“What are you smiling at?” His dad’s voice is almost louder than he was expecting, making him look up from his phone. “Are you texting Sam again?”

 

“Oh, yeah. We’re just laughing at Dean.”

 

The older man grins, giving Jack a playful shove. “Leave my boyfriend alone.”

 

“Dad, he’s so… Ridiculous. He’s such a guy.” Jack laughs, grabbing onto the shopping cart so that he can push it. There’re already a few items in the cart, all of which are checked off the list. Most of the time, even though they have a list, they get more than just that.

“At least he’s a good guy!”

 

“You’re totally right! I’m happy for you.” Jack smiles, to which his dad goes _‘awww’_ and gives him a tight hug, kissing the top of head. “I’m serious!”

 

When Jack thinks about it, he hasn’t really seen his dad happy relationship-wise. His mother died during his birth, and since then he’s been dating here and there, but not long enough for the person to stick around. It makes sense as to why he never met any of the people his dad was dating when he was younger. He can only imagine meeting the person at a young age, getting attached, and then his dad having to explain that they broke up.

 

“Thank you for being supportive, Jack. It means a lot.” Jack wants to tell his dad to not be so mushy, but he lets him, because that’s just the type of person his dad is.

 

“No problem.” The younger man smiles.

 

Once they arrive back at their house, Jack tries to make it a mission to carry as many grocery bags in as possible without having to make a separate trip. They didn’t buy _a lot_ of things, however… Once again, they always get more than what’s on the list. So, Jack manages seven bags, three on one arm, and four on the other. His dad is left with one bag, making it easy for him to unlock the front door. Jack is moving fast, that way he doesn’t stumble, or a bag suddenly rip because it was over bagged. All the groceries make it to the kitchen counter and he quickly unloads them, then puts them away.

His dad sort of nags at him for doing all the work of putting the groceries away and convinces him to not help with dinner to make up for it, and Jack can’t argue with it. Tonight, they decide that rather than sitting at the table for dinner, they have it in the living room with a heartfelt movie playing.

 


	3. Happy Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE school and work have been consuming me 
> 
> this chapter literally sat on my computer for almost two weeks before i finished it :(

Tonight is date night for Jack’s dad and Dean, and conveniently, Jack gets to spend the night with Sam. He’s at the man cave, as he still likes to call it, with the older man and he sits in the kitchen with his textbooks spread across the table so that he can study for an upcoming exam. His dad tried to convince him that it wasn’t necessary to study over the weekend, that he should be able to have fun as well, but it wouldn’t be like him to just _have fun like that._

 

Even Sam didn’t understand, though he still gave him a little bit of space and made him a sandwich to at least give him the fuel he needed to get some work done. Jack had flash cards that he wrote on with different colored markers, as he found using different colors helped him remember material better and kept him focused on what he was learning.

 

“What class is this?” Sam asks as he walks into the kitchen, catching Jack just as he’s deciding to take a break.

 

Jack gets up from the table, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. “It’s for forensic science, my elective. I know I’m studying way too hard for an elective, but I want to do just as good in this class as my others.” If Jack’s at all being honest, this is his best class. He just doesn’t want to let it slip, he has far too much fun in it.

 

“That sounds way cool!”

 

“I know! I want to become a forensic psychiatrist one day. Learn why people snap and do the things they do.”

 

“Hey, I don’t blame you! It’s all interesting. Do you mind?” He asks, hovering his hand over some of Jack’s flash cards, to which the younger boy shakes his head, and Sam goes on and flips through them.

 

“In this class, we got to learn how to make explosives. Obviously not physically… But we get to know what it takes to create them, with all the different materials.” Jack rambles off with a chuckle, watching Sam. The older man had his eyebrows slightly furrowed as he read the cards, and suddenly Jack felt a little insecure, because Sam was actually taking the time to _read_ what he wrote, lingering on each card as he did so.

 

  
“That’s fun!” Sam looks back up with a smile, putting the cards back in their stack. “If you ever need help with homework or studying, you can always ask me.”

 

Jack smiles back, nodding his head. “I’ll be sure to, thank you.” If the younger man actually does need help with anything, it would probably be math, but he’s happy that Sam offered. That just opens the door for them to have more of an opportunity to be around each other.

 

After Jack had finished with his studying and put his things away, him and Sam decided they would have their own pizza night. They skipped making dinner, ordered pizza, and put on a movie. They flipped through Netflix until they found the best romantic comedy. Jack thought that _To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before_ would be a fun movie, and Sam hasn’t seen it. Neither has Jack, but he loves those coming of age, high school romance films, and he’s seen the ads enough times to want to watch it.

 

Throughout the movie, Sam is frustrated as to if Lara Jean is going to be with Josh, saying that this Peter character is a raging douchebag, but Jack is really rooting for Peter. He thinks it has to be a setup in the plot, because if the two characters are going to be _pretending_ to be together, they’re _obviously_ going to end up together, but Sam is having problems with all the conflict in the movie.

 

As much as Sam loves thriving drama in a movie or a show, sometimes it really gets to him. It’s all the teen angst in this particular movie.

 

“What are you guys doing for Halloween?” Jack asks, carrying the pizza box into the kitchen after the movie had ended. By the way, it ended exactly how he wanted it to, despite Sam complaining.

 

“I haven’t thought that far ahead… Probably handing out candy.”

 

Jack closes the door to the fridge after putting the box inside, shrugging. “Most of the time we hand out candy as well, but I was thinking about dressing up this year.”

 

“Yeah? As what?”

 

Jack grins – like an excited kid, because he loves Halloween, but he also loves Star Wars. “Han Solo! But if not, maybe a onesie…” He laughs at the end, walking back to the living room and he plops down on the couch.

 

“Hey, I bet you would look great!” Sam chuckles, sitting beside him. They spend the rest of the night playing video games, up until Dean and Castiel come home.

 

The rest of the days go by pretty quickly, and before he knows it, it’s Halloween. Although, it doesn’t feel much like Halloween, for it being in the middle of the week and he has that test he was studying for today. He gets a solid A- on it, which he can’t complain about, and he wants to say it was for the maximum powers he gained from his Chewbacca onesie.

 

Jack decides, Halloween is on a school night, so a comfortable costume is necessary with a spooky movie night, popcorn, and lots of candy to hand out – and also eat.

 

He gets out of school early just as any other day and rushes home. His dad isn’t home yet, which is normal, because the church probably has a holiday service as usual. Growing up, Jack used to go to those services, because it was cool getting his face painted, eating endless amounts of food, being given so much candy, entering pumpkin decorating contests, and going on the very fall-inspired train rides. He’s a little too big for that now, but he’d at least help sometimes.

 

As soon as he gets home, he throws some Halloween cookies in the oven – those cute, pre-decorated, pre-cut cookies you get from the frozen section in the grocery store, because they’re so sugary and sweet, and who doesn’t love pumpkin and ghost cookies? They’re delicious.

 

While they’re baking, Jack tidies up the house a little before plopping on the couch and pulling out his phone. He knows that Sam was possibly considering handing out candy with him, because he got the day off work and he thinks it might be the perfect opportunity for a relaxing day in.

 

**Hey! Are we still on for tonight?**

**Of course. I even got some pumpkins for us to carve.**

**I almost forgot about that… I haven’t carved a pumpkin in a minute.**

 

**And now you have the opportunity. Want me to come over now so that we have time to get to work and set them out?**

**Sure! I have cookies in the oven!**

**I hope they’re festive cookies!**

 

Since confirming that yes, Sam is indeed coming over, he does a double check of the house and contemplates changing his clothes, but it is spooky day, so he leaves his onesie on and freshens up. He takes the cookies out of the oven and leaves them on the stove to cool off, and while he does that, he looks for easy designs to carve on the internet. Jack doesn’t want anything too complex, at least something legible that he can make out of a pumpkin. Nothing scary, no people, not a lot of detail… Maybe a face, or some animal paw prints.

 

“Hey!” He hears Sam’s voice call out after a moment, and Jack nearly freezes in place because he didn’t even hear a knock.

 

“How’d you get in here?”

 

“You left the screen door open, so I assumed you didn’t lock the front door at all, and I was right.” Sam says with a shrug, putting the pumpkins down on the table. There were two decent sized ones, and a couple mini ones. Sam goes right up to the stove and takes a cookie off the sheet, holding a hand under to catch the crumbs as he takes a bite.

 

“They’re still hot!”

 

“That’s when they’re the best.”

 

Jack rolls his eyes playfully, crossing his arms as he leans against the counter and watches Sam with a smile.

 

Sam even helps himself to a glass of milk, reaching into the fridge like it’s _his_ house. Over the last few weeks, they’ve gotten quite close to each other and Jack is already loving it. In the beginning, he was a little shy and possibly a bit intimidated, but it helps especially since Sam takes part in being the one who reaches out, which ensures Jack that he’s wanted.

 

 He lets Sam get all the materials out to partake in this carving activity, and while he does so, he tears up his room to find some markers for the little pumpkins. He’s not going to try carving those ones, as they’re so small, so they’re just going to draw some cool designs on it.

 

When he gets back to the living room, he finds that almost half the cookies are gone, and he can’t help giving the most disapproving look to Sam.

 

“What? You said you were going to make popcorn later.”

 

“Popcorn and cookies are two completely different things.”

 

“So?”

 

“Okay…”

 

Jack puts the markers down on the coffee table and takes a seat on the floor, pulling on a pair of disposable gloves. Carving pumpkins is a messy thing. It’s when he’s deep into gutting the pumpkin that he realizes they should probably save the seeds to roast later. He remembers growing up, his dad used to season them and roast them, and Jack loved eating them. It was a nice little snack.

 

The younger man quickly gets up, walking to the kitchen with his arm deep in that pumpkin, and he manages to pull out a bowl to scoop the seeds into. When he’s done with that, he does a quick job of cleaning the fruit, and then he’s free to start his carving.

 

He settles on puppy paws, because it’s easy, and at this point, even a face is too hard. Sam actually carves your average, traditional, “spooky” wide smiled face into his pumpkin, and he does a good job at it! Sometimes, simple is better. Jack just wanted to go with something he couldn’t mess up.

 

They put flame-less candle lights in the pumpkins and set them outside, just in time for the sun to start setting, and even put a string of lights in front of the door, that way the trick or treaters could easily find their way.

 

On the coffee table, they have a bowl filled with candy, and even a bowl filled with popcorn. They have Sabrina the Teenage Witch playing on Hulu, and it’s not long before Castiel and Dean arrive. “Hey, dad. How was work?”

 

“It wasn’t bad. We had our event as usual, which you should have been there for!”

 

“I know… But I had school!”

 

“You could have gone after school.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right… Did you see the pumpkins Sam and I carved?”

 

“I did, actually!” Jack’s dad piped up, peaking through the window in the living room to see them, lit up on the porch. “They look good.”

 

The remainder of the night is spent festively, passing out candy, laughing, eating too much popcorn,  roasting pumpkin seeds and plowing through most of the first season of Sabrina the Teenage Witch.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. finding something to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol typical meeee updating late ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> it's thanksgiving break now which means i absolutely have no excuse to be late!

When Jack finds out that Dean and his dad are engaged, he’s ecstatic. When he finds out that the _family_ is all moving together to live under one roof, he’s even more ecstatic. It’s exciting because for the first almost eighteen years of his life, he’s been in the same house, and now he’ll get to live with two extra people.

 

By the time moving day does roll around, there are boxes scattered across his room and he’s just trying his best to pack everything in his dad’s car. Luckily for him, all the furniture that they decided to keep was already taken over, now it’s just all the other stuff, like clothes, books, random figurines and anything else Jack finds of value. At least, on his side. His dad is in charge of packing up the kitchen and his own belongings.

 

It takes a couple days before Jack actually has his new room up and running, because he has a lot more stuff to unpack than he thought in the beginning, but it was a nice feeling. It was fresh. And there is an upstairs!

 

His dad and… Soon to be dad had their room set up quite fast, but Jack is sure it’s just because once his dad starts something, he doesn’t stop it and he would rather continue living his life _after_ the room was organized. Sam, on the other hand, still had boxes sitting around, and as out of Sam character as that may be, work and research was getting the best of him at this point but all that mattered was that his bed was made at the end of the day.

 

The new house was a little further than Jack would like it to be, just because he couldn’t easily walk to school as quickly compared to the old house, but this makes for the perfect excuse that he can take his driving test. He had his learners permit and it’s been passed the six months wait. The plus side to this, with his permit, he can drive with anyone who is twenty-five years or older, so all he has to do is convince Sam to hop in the car with him if his dad or dean are working. For now, he just has to ride his bike to school. Once it starts raining, his dad may be more willing to let him borrow his car for his driver’s test.

 

But right now it’s Thanksgiving break which means that Jack has no school for the next week. He’s been contemplating what food to make for Thanksgiving and buying all kinds of cool decorations for the house – mainly dish towels that have turkeys on them, and fake sunflowers that can hang around the kitchen that he doesn’t have to actually take care of. Being in a house full of grown men who are _too busy for words_ , someone has to make the place look like home.

 

Luckily, it’s still somewhat of a man cave, so there’s no denying that part of it feels like home. With the spare bedroom, Sam and Dean are able to turn it into a gaming room, with a television, gaming consoles, their computers. It’s perfect and everyone can live in harmony.

 

Despite it being the week of Thanksgiving, Dean is still working at the shop, because the holidays don’t stop cars from breaking down, and Castiel is at church because church doesn’t take a break for no one. On the other hand, Sam got to take his work home with him sometimes, so he decided to go grocery shopping with Jack. And Jack got to drive!

 

“Okay, what do we always have to do as soon as we get in the car?” Sam asks, sliding into the passenger seat, releasing that big breath he’s been holding in.

 

“Um… You know, I did take a driver training course earlier in high school.”

 

“Did you pass?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“So what do you do when you get in the car?”

 

“Put on seat belt, check mirrors, make sure seat is adjusted, you know…” Jack rambles off quietly, waving his hands as he did so.

 

“Okay.” Sam clears his throat, sitting up completely straight in his seat while placing his hands on his knees. “We can go now.”

 

Jack starts the car up smoothly, looking over his shoulder before pulling away from the curb and they’re off to the grocery store. He makes small comments here and there along the ride, reminding Sam that he’s _nearly an adult._ It’s hard to believe he’s almost eighteen. He’s already thinking about what he wants to do for his birthday. Maybe stay in a cabin, surrounded by snow, so that he can gaze at bears and become one with nature. Who knows?

 

Once they do arrive at the grocery store, the hardest part of the whole drive comes. Parking the car. Jack doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Sam, so he nonchalantly drives around the lot until he finds an empty spot, surrounded by other empty spots, giving him the chance to avoid hitting other parked cars. He makes it in the spot without crossing any lines, which very well impresses Sam. “Hey, we made it.” Sam chuckles, getting out of the car once it’s turned off.

 

“Yeah, see, it wasn’t so bad!” Jack tosses Sam the keys to the car and he pulls out his list, with only the best Thanksgiving inspired items on it. The older man gets to push the cart while Jack is tossing items into it. They have sweet potatoes, marshmallows, a turkey, lots of vegetables, and all the ingredients Jack needs to make some nice homemade macaroni and cheese. Jack almost forgets, but he remembers nearly the most important part of this feast – _pumpkin pie._

 

“Is there anything we’re forgetting?” Jack asks, double checking over his list, then he’s folding it and putting it back in his pocket.

 

“Jack, I’m pretty sure we can feed the entire neighborhood with this.”

 

“But Dean eats a lot…”

 

“Yeah, well…” Sam sighs, lifting his shoulders as he pushes the cart towards the front of the store. “I’m sure this is enough, and if it’s not, we can send your dad or my brother to the store.”

 

“Okay!”

 

They check out and load up the car, then they’re on the way back, and the younger man is once again trying to prove the point that he is certainly ready to take his drivers test. He spends the ride back thinking about other valid reasons to get his license – if he has friends to hang out with, he doesn’t have to rely on transportation, school was already a reason he gave, and maybe even if he gets a part-time job.

 

Thinking about it, if his dad were to say no immediately before he turns eighteen, Sam’s car is always an option for the test.

 

“Hey, so, for my birthday, do you think the family would be interested in maybe sharing a cabin by the snow?” Jack trails off while driving, popping the question now rather than later. He would be lying if he said he was over… whatever it was… that he had towards Sam. He still gets butterflies from time to time and he gets incredibly nervous asking him stuff, especially this particular question.

 

“I don’t see why not!” Sam looks over at Jack, smiling. “I think it sounds like a great idea.”

 

Jack can feel the weight being lifted from his shoulders. “Cool, because I already started looking at cabins! I found a cool one with a loft bed and a tv, so we can bring our video games-“

 

“Don’t you think the purpose of the whole cabin in the woods deal is to get away and have quality time together?”

 

Jack’s face quickly heats up, just at the thought of quality time with Sam. Sure, right now can be considered quality time, and any time they really get together in general, but the fact that he just acknowledged it right now made his stomach turn. They hit a red light and Jack has a moment to properly look at Sam, who is just gazing out the window at this point. “Yeah, you’re right… We can make snow angels, and build a snow man, and have snowball fights!”

 

“For sure, whatever you want.”

 

Sam is so supportive, Jack wants to hop out of the car and scream. But instead, he takes them back home, to _their_ home, not just Sam’s! But _theirs._ It’s still almost a shock to the body, but he can’t imagine it any other way.


	5. penguin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.vrbo.com/262425
> 
> if y'all want any idea of what the cabin looks like, follow that link and look at the pictures lmao. i stayed in this place for my birthday a little back and it was SO. COOL. especially the loft but i couldn't even stand up in it and i'm five feet tall haha.

It’s a few months later and Jack is officially a licensed driver. He got his wish and right now he’s in the middle of nowhere, with his family, in a cabin in the snow. They rented that really nice cabin that Jack found online when he was looking for places to go for his birthday.

 

Since it’s in a very secluded area, civilization is a good thirty or forty-minute drive, but the family didn’t mind. They had all of their food, snacks and drinks packed beforehand, which would be going straight into the fridge when they arrived.

 

As soon as Jack steps foot out the car, he’s living his best life. He hasn’t seen snow in such a long time, he forgot how amazing it was. With his boots on, he runs like an excited kid, stomping one foot at a time before tripping and landing right in a pile, leaving a dent with his body as he did so. The other three men laugh at him as they stood by and watched after getting out of the car. “You having fun there, Jack?” His dad calls out, walking over to help pull the younger man up by his arm.

 

“Yeah, but now I’m cold.” Jack rubs his arms, teeth chattering.

 

“Well, I mean, that’s what happens when you go play in the snow.” Sam comments, tugging his duffle bag out of the car. Jack doesn’t even say anything, he just helps grab bags. There’s a key under the doormat, which they use to get in.

 

They nearly spend the next half hour unpacking. Castiel is putting food in the fridge, Sam and Jack are putting their bags and toiletries away, and Dean is actually hooking up his gaming console to the television in the living room area.

 

“I thought we agreed to spend quality family time together.” Sam teases, taking a moment from hanging up towels in the bathroom to pop his head out.

 

“But are we going to be spending every waking moment together?”

 

“Maybe, this is a family trip, and it’s Jack’s birthday!”

 

“I’m sure Jack doesn’t care if we kill a few zombies.”

 

Jack laughs awkwardly, holding a couple rolls of toilet paper in his arms as he approaches the bathroom. He stands just outside of it, as it’s simply not big enough to have more than one person standing in there unless Jack really wants to be in Sam’s personal space... Sam takes the toilet paper from him, stacking it up on the shelf before walking out. “It’s really not that big of a deal, guys.”

 

“But Jack, we should be doing what you want to do.”

 

“And we are! We’re out here, in the snow, in a cool cabin, having a blast! I might get to see a bear!”

 

“I don’t know about that, buddy… They might all be hibernating.” Dean adds in to the conversation, chuckling to himself as he finishes his job of plugging in all the appropriate cords to the back of the television, then he turns it on, along with the console, and it’s all operating smoothly. “Yeah!” He cheers with a laugh, fist bumping the air. “We are going!”

 

Sam just shrugs his shoulders, chuckling as he decides to check out the rest of the cabin. It has the perfect set up – as you walk in, there’s the kitchen, with a fridge, sink, fire pit, table, stove, etc., and further in is the living room area, with a couch that rolls into a bed, a tv, and many board games. On the right leads to the bedroom with a queen-sized bed, and to the left is the tiny bathroom. There’s a ladder that leads up to the loft, and there’s a mattress. To actually sleep up there, you have to crawl on your knees because no normal sized person can walk without hitting their head on the ceiling. Maybe a two-year-old can successfully walk up there without injury.

 

Once they’re all settled in, they pull up some chairs in the kitchen and start roasting marshmallows in the fire pit, putting them between chocolate and graham crackers. “Hey, good idea, Jack.” His dad comments, giving him a playful nudge before pulling him into a hug.

 

“Thanks for having a birthday.” Dean grins, a smudge of chocolate and sticky marshmallow on the corner of his mouth. Castiel licks his thumb and wipes it right off his face. “I was saving that for later.”

 

“I’m sure you were.”

 

Jack watches the two of them for a second before turning to Sam, who was also shoving smores in his mouth, but in a more clean manner. Sam smiles at him. “Do you want to go for a drive later?”

 

“Are you serious?” Jack thought he may have scared Sam the first few times… And the fact that it’s snowing? Has to be far more scary, the younger man would think.

 

“Yeah…The road was pretty clear and endless on the way up here. I’m sure it would be some good experience for you. If the road is that slick, you just have to drive a little slower.”

 

Jack nods. “Okay… Sounds good to me!”

 

It’s after they eat dinner that they decide to go out for a ride. It’s perfect because it’s dark, all the pretty lights are out, and there’s little to no one on the road. The cool thing about the area that they’re in is, no matter what time of the year it is, fairy lights are wrapped around the trees. Jack just assumes that if it’s not for the aesthetic, it’s just that small of a town to where they can get away with it.

 

The road isn’t as slick to drive on as Jack would’ve thought, and all the snow is perfectly shoved to each side of the road, stacked up high and he loves it. He gets to see all the other cabins in the distance, catching faintly the view of the lights turned on inside of them. It’s quiet, they don’t need no music, and he’s genuinely enjoying himself. Sam just says it’s because he’s still such a new driver that he isn’t tired of being behind the wheel yet, but Jack loves it. Just a straight line on the road, and it is about a half an hour before they reach civilization again.

 

Sam suggests that since it’s such a drive out into town, that they should get gas. While the older man stays back to pump the gas, Jack goes inside for a quick snack run. He grabs all kinds of cookies, chips, and gummy candies. He thought about ice cream for a moment and decided against it, considering it’s already so cold out.

 

By the time he gets back outside, Sam had left the pump and parked the car in a spot to the side of the building. Jack hops back in the car, excited that he had a bag of all kinds of treats. “Look what I got!”

 

“Nice, now we definitely don’t have to leave the cabin.”

 

“Right?” Jack exclaims, completely overjoyed at this point. He doesn’t even mind that Sam is driving them back, because he’s able to readjust the passenger seat back, kick his feet up, and shove cookies in his face. It doesn’t even matter that they had smores earlier on in the day. It’s his birthday.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jack will still be celebrating his birthday in the next chapter because this precious baby deserves the world !!!


	6. scary love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i either update every two weeks or every two days, there ain't no in between

It’s the day before everybody is supposed to be heading home when Jake wakes up in the middle of the night to use the restroom. There’s rain falling hard on the roof and it’s not until there’s a loud _boom_ and _crash_ that Jack really notices it. He’s about to step foot down the ladder and he pauses, body suddenly trembling with anxiety.

 

Looking over the ledge of the loft, the younger man holds on tight and attempts to get a peak of Sam sleeping on the rolled-out couch. He can’t see much without all the lights on, but there’s just enough light faintly coming in from the window in the living room that he can at least see the silhouette of the older man, sleeping soundly on his side, arms tucked under his pillows. Jack wishes he could be sleeping that peacefully right now.

 

There’s a break in the thunder and Jack musters up all the courage he can to make his way down the ladder, not even caring if the wood is creaking from how quick and frantically he’s moving. When he at least gets halfway down the ladder, he hops off and makes a break for the couch, curling up against the sleeping Sam. Who is now not sleeping.

 

The older man stirs against Jack, rubbing his eyes as he sits up. “Jack…?” He mumbles, voice groggy and if Jack wasn’t so freaked out on the thunder right now, he would be weak at the knees.

 

Which he is, but in a not so giddy manner.

 

“Sam, do you hear that?” Jack mutters to him, voice low as to not wake his dad or Dean in the next room over, but the thunder is so loud, it probably wouldn’t even make a difference.

 

“Yes, I do. Are you okay?” Sam’s voice is a bit more clear, and he blinks his eyes a few times before getting a good look at Jack.

 

To be fair, Jack can’t recall the last time rain has been this bad where he’s from.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Just scared?”

 

Jack just nods in response. Without thinking, he lets himself under the covers with Sam, and Sam doesn’t even question it for one second. However, there is a bit of hesitancy that Jack can feel when the older man snakes an arm around his waist, pulling him flush against his chest. Jack has his back to him, which he’s relieved about, because then he doesn’t have to show how flustered his face is. His breath hitches, but it quickly relaxes as his entire body melts against Sam. ”T-Thank you…” The younger man shudders, pressing his face to the pillow and pulling the blanket close to his head as he can hear the rain hitting harder and faster on the cabin. Jack felt himself calm down for nearly a second before the weather was picking up again, and suddenly his heart was racing once again, and he can’t help but feel as if he’s drowning.

 

“Hey, hey,” Sam’s voice shushes him, and he feels the older man’s face brushing against the back of his neck, along with his breath. “I got you. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

 

Jack nods once again, letting out a shaky sigh. Sam’s arms tighten around him and suddenly, his heart is beating so hard and fast, he can’t even focus on the sound of the rain. For a second, he’s actually worried that maybe even Sam can hear his own heartbeat.

 

“Sam…?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For?”

 

“Just.. I don’t know, making me feel better…?”

 

Jack can feel Sam smile against his skin, lips grazing his neck. It tickles so much, sends a shiver down Jack’s spine that he arches, giggling softly as he tries and scoot away from Sam, but Sam just pulls him that much closer and pushes his face into the crook of Jack’s neck. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“Sam, that tickles…”

 

“But you’re laughing.” All Sam really cares about is Jack feeling better and just the fact that he’s that considerate makes Jack’s heart flutter.

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“Yeah.” Sam leans over, peppering kisses all over the side of Jack’s face.

 

Now Jack can’t stay in one place. He’s feeling jittery, body tingling, and he wants nothing more than to roll around and attack Sam, in the most affectionate way possible. He almost feels like maybe this is some dream, but this is so, so real.

 

Taking a deep, unsteady breath, Jack rolls over, biting his lip as he looks at Sam, who has the most calm expression on his face. Sam has his hand on top of Jack’s hip now, and he’s just kneading his fingers into the spot. Jack leans in, closing his eyes as he presses his lips to Sam’s. He was expecting a negative reaction, to be pushed away, scolded… But he wasn’t. Sam returns the kiss, moving his lips against Jack’s, and Jack can’t help moving his hands to each side of the older man’s warm face.

 

Because Jack is so inexperienced, the kiss is rushed and sloppy, but Sam manages to keep it at pace. Jack would be lying if he said he wasn’t embarrassed, but he wants nothing more than to melt into Sam. He’s making the most hushed, needy noises, dragging a low groan out of Sam as he squeezes Jack’s side, sliding his hand into the younger man’s underwear to grab hold of his ass and pull him forward to grind their hips together. Jack can actually feel how hard Sam is and it makes him shudder, gasping into the kiss.

  
“Sam…” Jack pulls back, catching his breath. He can see a questioning, concerned look on the older man’s face. “What if… What if someone catches us?” He whispers, chewing on his lower lip.

 

“That’s all that you’re worried about?” Jack just hums in response. “Dean and Cas are asleep.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

 

“Positive?”

 

Sam doesn’t respond anymore, he just leans in and closes the distance between them another time. The thunder picks up once again, nearly startling Jack in the process, and he can’t help but whimper. It makes him kiss Sam back, harder this time, eager to take his mind off his anxiety. He even hikes up his one leg and throws it over Sam’s hip, grinding their hips together in the process that gets a moan out of both of them.

 

The older man is kissing all over his neck again, making Jack’s eyes roll back and flutter shut, and he has to put a hand between them. “D-Do you think… We should go upstairs?” He whispers, fear settling in once again about his dad or possibly Dean catching them.

 

“It’s dark, Jack.” Sam mutters in between kisses, “If they come out, they’ll be too sleepy to notice, and they probably can’t even see that well.”

 

Jack groans softly in response, nodding his head slightly as Sam rolls them both over, to where he’s on top of the younger man. He pulls Jack’s shirt right over his head and leans back down to leave a trail of kisses along his chest, reaching a hand down to palm him through his pajama bottoms. It absolutely drives Jack crazy, the amount of stimulation he’s getting right now, especially from Sam.

 

“That feels really good…” Jack gasps, lifting his hips off the couch.

 

“Yeah? Do you want more?” Sam teases, in a hushed tone. Jack nods frantically, reaching up to pull off Sam’s shirt as well. As soon as that’s off, he goes for his boxers. It wasn’t until now that he realized, the whole time they were cuddling, Sam was just in his boxers, but he’s not sure what else to expect. Sam definitely seems like the kind of guy to sleep in less clothing.

 

At some point, all of their clothes are scattered across the living room and they know that they’re going to have to pick them up before the sun rises and the cabin is awake. The rain is still as loud as ever, drowning out the sound of Jack begging for it by the time Sam is two fingers deep inside of him. He’s laying on his side, leg hooked over Sam’s shoulder as he’s pushing his face into a pillow.

 

The constant in and out scissoring motion was driving him crazy, and he couldn’t help but whine and feel empty by the time Sam got up. Jack turns around, sitting up by his elbows as he watches him head to the bathroom, rummaging around for a moment before coming back out with a small jar of coconut oil. The younger man’s face heats up as Sam lubes up his erection, giving it a few strokes as he moves closer to Jack.

 

Jack wastes no time flipping back over to where he’s on his elbows and knees, glancing over his shoulder to get a look at Sam pressing into his entrance. He sinks right in, and Jack can feel his own breath hitching in his throat. It’s not until Sam is fully seated and can feel that the younger man is relaxed until he moves, and even than they can’t go at the pace they want to, not with the way the couch is squeaking.

 

Sam leans down, wrapping an arm around Jack’s waist, and a hand around his mouth as he moves at just the right pace without making much noise. It’s enough stimulation for the both of them, that has Jack shaking and moaning, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

Jack reaches his limit first, whimpering against the palm of Sam’s hand as he releases onto the blankets under him, and it’s not long after that the older man hits his orgasm, spilling inside of Jack. The feeling makes Jack shudder, slumping onto his shoulders as Sam rides it out.

 

They stay like that for a few moments before Sam pulls out, cringing slightly at the mess they made. The two of them don’t say much to each other before Jack quickly gets up and heads to the bathroom to clean up. He’s not moving all that fast after what him and Sam did, but it’s a bit of a hunt to find his pajamas after he’s done washing up. Sam already has his clothes back on and blankets rolled up, walking to the kitchen with the bundle.

 

Jack isn’t exactly sure what conversation to make at this point. It’s not exactly tension that he’s feeling, but he has this lump in his throat that’s making it hard for him to create words and Sam’s not helping with this aura that Jack is unable to read.

 

After leaning against the ladder in the living room, Jack turns to it, deciding now is not the time to interact and climbs right back up into the loft, carefully making his way back into bed. He curls up in his blankets and falls asleep to the sound of the heavy rain hitting on the roof.


	7. catch me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just finished finals yesterday and i literally don't know what to do with myself 
> 
> BUT ON THE PLUS SIDE I PASSED ALL MY FINALS

Jack hasn’t talked to Sam in at least a week.

 

After his birthday, the ride home from vacation wasn’t what he was hoping it would be. The two of them would exchange the quickest eye contact – if Jack looked at Sam, Sam was already looking at him and would immediately turn away, and vice versa. Luckily for Jack, his dad doesn’t force him to engage with Sam, because he’s never home enough to notice if they’re not talking, and the same goes for Dean, as he’s always at work.  

 

Jack spent a lot of time either watching movies, playing video games, cooking or even hanging out with his dad at the church, or Dean at the shop. And that was cool! He got to learn how to work on cars and also got to spend quality time with his future dad.

 

He just wishes he could also spend that quality time with Sam.

 

Finally, a few days before his high school graduation, he managed to find the courage and at least an excuse to speak to the older man. Mainly because he knows this awkward silence can’t keep going on because at some point, his dad is going to notice and ask questions.

 

Standing outside of Sam’s bedroom, Jack gives a couple firm knocks and then shoves his hands in his pockets, bouncing back and forth from the balls of his feet to his heels. His body is shaking, and he knows it’s just from how nervous he is. But Sam doesn’t keep him waiting and opens the door with a half-smile.

 

“Jack… What’s going on?”

 

Jack can only keep eye contact for not even a few seconds before he stares down at his feet. “I was wondering… Did you want to maybe go to my graduation at the end of the week?” He asks softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“I would love to.”

 

“I understand if not, I just wanted to-“ Jack stops himself, realizing Sam’s response didn’t register the first time, and his face goes red. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I? You’re-“ Sam clears his throat, “You’re still family.”

 

Jack finally looks up at Sam, with only a look that he assumes is disappointment on his face, no matter how hard he tries to stay neutral. He crosses his arms and scoffs. “Is that why you stopped talking to me?”

 

“Jack…”

 

“No, please be honest with me. You’ve been acting completely different since… You know, that night.” Jack's a little quiet at the end, as if someone is going to hear him. No one is home besides the two of them, but he still feels so ashamed, just because of the energy radiating between them.

 

Sam lets out a frustrated sigh and walks away from the door, taking a seat on his bed. Jack follows him in and stands at the end of it, giving Sam a sympathetic look.

 

“I don’t want to be generic and give you the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ speech. And it’s not you! But… I couldn’t help thinking what things would be like in the future for us.”

 

“Who cares about the future? Why can’t we enjoy what we have right now?” Jack doesn’t know where he got this sudden burst of confidence, but he’s genuinely upset that Sam would even jump to conclusions, without telling him, and proceeding to ignore him and act like nothing happened.

 

“You’re absolutely right, and you have every reason to be upset, but we have to at least be considerate.”

 

“Of what, Sam?”

 

“How do you think your dad is going to react if he finds out we’re a thing? What about Dean?”

 

Jack stares down at the floor, rubbing a hand through his own hair as he mumbles, “I don’t care…”

 

Sam scoots closer to the end of the bed and grabs both of Jack’s hands in his. “It’s easy to say that until something actually happens.”

 

The younger man can’t help but nearly jump at the contact. He also can’t help but immediately squeeze Sam’s hands because he’s been feeling so deprived of affection ever since their trip. “You don’t understand how much I love you…” Jack shuts his eyes, tight, and covers an arm over his face because now tears are running down his face and he has to bite his lip. “I’m sorry, I-“

 

“No, no, you’re fine.” Sam quickly brings Jack close, pulling his arm from his face and he wipes his tears for him. He presses small kisses across his face, burying his head in his neck. “I love you, too. And that’s why I’ve been so strict.”

 

“You’re so generic…” Jack leans away, rubbing the sleeve of his sweater over his face another time. “I really can’t believe you.”

 

“To be fair, you went right to bed before I got done cleaning the blankets when we were in the cabin.”

 

“You were acting weird! And you ignored me anyways!”

 

Sam completely lets go of Jack at this point, defeated. It’s sort of how boyfriends act with their girlfriends, when they know for a fact that they’re not going to win a fight, and they agree just to get back on the good side, regardless of if the girlfriend is right or not.

 

“Sam, I’m sorry… Can we please be okay?”

 

“We were never _not_ okay.”

 

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Jack swallows hard, taking a seat on the bed. He chooses the side of the bed that has less space, which results in him sitting half on Sam and half on the actual bed. “We don’t have to tell anybody about us.”

 

Sam just nods, leaving Jack with the feeling that a weight was just lifted from his shoulders. When the older man doesn’t respond, Jack continues, “That’s if you’re okay with that…”

 

“Jack, I just admitted that I love you, I don’t see why I wouldn’t be okay with that.”

 

Jack smiles and leans in to give Sam a quick kiss, but Sam grabs the back of his head and holds him there, returning the kiss deeply in a way that just makes the younger man melt.

 

 


	8. congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD JOB, JACKIE BOYYYYY

Jack is currently in rehearsal for his graduation. It’s been a long day already – he had to wake up early, pack some clothes, and head right to the conference center where his graduation is being held at. The only good part of this long morning is that the school provided food for all of the graduates.

 

It was a very repetitive morning; everybody got to try on their cap and gowns, rehearse speeches, practice walking, turning the tassel on their caps, watch the marching band go back and forth, and take a lot of pictures. It was surprisingly hot that day, leaving Jack already exhausted and thoroughly over picture time, because the staff couldn’t have enough, and kept having people group up or change their poses. Some of the graduates wanted to break up and take pictures with their friends.

 

This day was meaningful for Jack – he was happy to get his diploma, he even had his sash and cords to show all the extra achievements he got, but he was not about to stand up at the podium and make a long speech about how much this school meant to him, because he was a _get it done_ type of person, in and out, get those grades and move on to the next.

 

After picture time was over, there was yet another intermission, and Jack saw that families were beginning to show up which means it was finally happening. He didn’t see his family sneak in, but everyone was lining up in the hall while their guests took their seats.

 

Once it was time to move, everything went fairly fast up until everyone took their assigned seating, and inconveniently, Jack was seated between two best friends who talked over him while other graduates gave their heart-felt speeches, and the whole time Jack had to sit hunched over so that the two friends weren’t screaming. If he wasn’t such a good kid, he would move further down the aisle and ask to swap seats but that would ruin the entire lineup and he wasn’t about to do that. So here he stays, listening to Samantha talk about how Johnny has been ignoring her for two days and she has been stalking this girl named Megan on social media because she might be the reason Johnny is ignoring her.

 

It’s not until Jack is on stage, taking his diploma, pausing for a picture that he can see his family and most of all, hear Dean’s loud voice echoing through the entire conference room yelling “Yeah, Jack!” and his heart is fluttering. He gets off stage, turns his tassel and is free to make his way to his people.

 

Jack can’t help it – Sam is the first person he hugs, who is holding a colorful bouquet of flowers for him. The older man pulls him in tight, whispering in his ear how proud he is. It sends an immediate shiver down his spine and he can’t contain his smile. Once they pull apart, his dad places a purple lei of flowers over his head and gives him a hug. “So, how do you feel?”

 

“I don’t know… Like I need to go home and apply for colleges?”

 

Dean laughs, taking his turn now for a hug. “Who applies for college as soon as they graduate?” He ruffles up Jack’s hair and gives him a playful nudge. “Go hit a club or something. Wait until summer is over.”

 

The suggestion of Jack going out and socializing and partying makes his face heat up. He’s already thinking about studying for his future placement test and speaking with a  counselor about what classes he needs to take for his degree and picking the appropriate major and minor.

 

He’s about to say something, but his dad says it for him, “That’s not Jack.”

 

Jack sighs a breath of relief. It’s picture time once again, but he doesn’t mind so much because it’s with his family, and he actually gets a picture with just him and Sam and that makes him incredibly happy and he immediately asks his dad to send him all the pictures, so he can save that particular one and keep it.

 

They take separate cars to the diner they chose to celebrate at – Sam and Dean were in one car, and Castiel and Jack were in another. It was the most convenient thing they could do on a week day when everyone had work and still had to make it to the young man’s graduation.

 

The car ride is just what Jack had expected, they talk about Jack possibly getting a part time job, now that he’s out of high school, his dad doesn’t care so much. He even offered to help Jack get a job at a small bakery that he used to work at, which was a shocking and pleasant gesture all at the same time. They talked about what he wants to go to school for, what possible classes he’s going to be taking, how many classes he might try and take a semester. Jack got so into talking about his future career that he didn’t realize when they pulled up to the diner.

 

Jack isn’t a hard person to please. He simply wanted breakfast food for dinner, and that’s exactly what they were having. Before he actually seated himself at the booth with his family, and before the waitress even came to their table, Jack knew exactly what he wanted to eat. Most of the time he goes out to eat, he already knows what he wants. But tonight was particular; hash browns, eggs, and toast, with a side of pancakes. Typical, traditional breakfast.

 

Dean and Castiel go with a classic burger, and Sam settles for a breakfast skillet, with lots of potatoes, steak and vegetables. While they wait, Jack has no choice but to watch Sam and Dean constantly blowing wrappers at each other through their straws. It was amusing, because the two of them are at opposite ends of the table, and Jack is right in the middle of it.

 

He can’t help laughing the whole time this encountered happened. Unfortunately, when he decides it’s time to use the restroom, the play fight has to come to an end because Sam has to slide out of the booth for Jack to get out. He goes to the restroom, picks a stall, and it’s when he comes out that Sam is walking in, smiling with his dimples poking at his face.

 

“Hey.” Jack smiles back from the sink, washing his hands and he can’t help but watch the older man from the mirror.

 

“Hey.” Sam begins, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. “I just wanted to come and say congratulations again, if I didn’t already.”

 

Jack laughs, wiping his hands off with a paper towel. “You had to come all  the way to the bathroom to say that?” It was thoughtful of Sam, but he couldn’t help poking fun at him.

 

Sam grins, biting his lip as he approaches Jack and takes his face with both hands, pulling him in for a kiss that nearly has Jack stumbling, but he catches on quick and fists both hands in the older man’s shirt for support. He smiles into the kiss, laughing against his mouth.

 

When they pull away, Jack has to playfully nudge Sam. “So that’s why you followed me into the bathroom.”

 

“Yeah… Had to steal a kiss while I could.”

 

Jack was about to say something about how Sam easily could’ve waited until the two of them went home, but he decided against it, and just smiled, shaking his head as he walked himself out of the restroom, Sam once again trailing behind him.


	9. sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had the worst writer's block
> 
> BUT I AM BACK !!!!! 
> 
> HELLO, FRIENDS 
> 
> HOW Y'ALL DOING?

For their first official date, Jack has the idea of dragging Sam to an outdoor theater, because it seemed more romantic than a walk-in theater, and there’s no need for dinner before or after because you get to have all that in the space of your vehicle, with the film playing. What makes this more of an experience is that Sam has a truck, making it perfect to slide a blow-up mattress in the back of, with a decent number of blankets and pillows.

 

As soon as they arrive, right before the sun is setting, Sam gets to work on blowing up the mattress. He sends Jack in to get them a tub of popcorn, which the younger man almost objects to, as he wants to help set up the truck, but he doesn’t argue with Sam and just smiles, doing as told, and he of course comes back out with a few boxes of candy, alongside the popcorn.

 

The movie they’re seeing is Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, as it’s all Jack could talk about for the last two weeks. Ever since he started seeing commercials for it, he _had_ to see it. They’re barely five minutes into the film and Jack can already tell that even after seeing it tonight, he’s going to be talking about it for the _next_ two weeks. Maybe months. Or years.

 

Anytime he gets over excited about something, he’ll be obsessing over it until he gets tired of it.

 

Luckily, Sam doesn’t have a problem with how nerdy he can get, but it might be because he can equally nerd out about his own interests. Sam’s even called Jack’s interests or hobbies cute.

 

The two of them sit in the bed of the truck, legs tangled with their tub of popcorn. They bump hands a few times and laugh it off, and Jack sneaks in as many kisses as he can in between. At some point in the movie, Jack manages to catch one of the staff members as they’re on a pizza delivery and puts in an order for a cheese pizza, which gets delivered to their truck. The younger man had to get a distraction from how emotional this film was making him.

 

A few tears were almost shed, but he didn’t let Sam know that. Luckily it was dark outside and with pizza being shoved in his mouth, it wasn’t even that noticeable. Sam was also paying more attention to the movie, which he was thankful for.

 

By the time the movie was over, Jack and Sam contemplate on staying for the second showing, clearing the bed of the truck of all their trash. The younger man surprisingly was able to put down most of the pizza, leaving them without any leftovers, but he wasn’t complaining. Less to carry inside once they get home.

 

“You know, we can probably stay here and obnoxiously make out under the blankets.” Jack suggests, waggling his eyebrows at Sam, crawling towards him once he hops back onto the bed.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Sam chuckles, raising an eyebrow as he lifts the blankets up for Jack to crawl under, and Jack just about immediately throws a leg over the older man’s lap, grinning and sliding a hand over his chest. “I’m surprised you’re not too shy.”

 

“It’s dark, nobody here knows us, and they’re too busy watching the previews.”

 

The older man rolls his eyes and slides an arm around Jack’s waist, pulling him closer and he presses their lips together. Jack responds almost aggressively, fisting a hand in Sam’s hair and kissing back harder, biting and sucking his lower lip with a hum.

 

Sam pulls Jack all the way into his lap, resting a hand on his hip while placing the other on the back of his neck. He grins into the kiss, trailing it along the younger man’s jaw, down his neck and Jack leans his head to the side, shuddering at the feeling.

 

Jack trails his hands down to each side of Sam’s face, leaning back into the kiss as he slides his tongue into his mouth, moaning softly as their tongues move against each other. Jack can’t even lie – he’s getting more and more turned on by the second, he has to rub himself against Sam’s crotch, letting him know exactly how he’s feeling.

 

And they probably would’ve taken it further, too, if a group of young teens didn’t just walk by, talking loudly and laughing amongst themselves. It startles Jack so much to the point that he pulls back and quickly tugs the blanket over his head, curling up on top of the older man.

 

Sam lets out a hard laugh, clutching his chest. “Really?”

 

“Do you think they saw us?”

 

“Who cares if they did?”

 

Jack takes a moment to catch his breath. His cheeks were feeling quite warm again, and he wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he was trapped under all that heat, or because he was so embarrassed. He was still young and didn’t quite have that attitude where he didn’t care what people thought.

 

“Uh, yeah, ready to go home?” He laughs nervously, popping his head out from under the blanket.

 

Sam grins, nodding his head as he sits up, propping himself on his elbows. “Sure.”

 

They let the air out of the mattress and Jack excitedly sprawls out across it, pushing the air out and they fold it up, putting it inside the truck with the blankets and pillows. Jack sits passenger, holding onto the bedding and leaning against it as Sam drives them home.  


	10. ready or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been too busy crying over the resident evil 2 remake 
> 
> APOLOGIES !!!

It’s time for Jack to explore different colleges to attend and he waits for a day that Sam has off work for them to look. He’s already spent time looking online and reading reviews, but he wanted to actually go and see the campus’, to get a feel for them.

 

When he was in high school, maybe sophomore year, his school took a trip to some university that was forty-five minutes away and he didn’t care so much for that one. However, he thinks looking with Sam might be a good experience.

 

They’re only looking at colleges that his high school’s counselor gave him information for, as those schools would be the best fit for him, based off his major and GPA. He left high school with a fairly good GPA, so he has quite a bit of options.

 

First, they go for the college that doesn’t have any parking fees, as it’s located downtown, connected to a strip of buildings. This one is small, only has two suites, and not a whole lot of class options but he does know they offer forensic science on campus and a lot of general education courses online. And if he takes lots of online classes, he has more time to focus on his work at home, and he can handle having a part-time job.

 

Leaving the first college, Jack checks this location off his mental list, and they move on to the next one. This one is another university, to which Sam makes a comment that he attended that place, and they have really good food. They pay a few dollars for the visitor parking and make their rounds. This college is quite big, they have a building for every letter in the alphabet and it takes them nearly an hour to actually make ground. Jack does make note of the restaurants they have, as food is important for making progress on your academic career.

 

And that’s true, because food helps your brain operate accordingly. 

 

Another thing Jack takes note of is that this university offers dorms. He hadn’t really thought about living in a dorm before, as he can’t imagine having a roommate or just generally living with someone that he doesn’t know, but he does know that just because you’re enrolled doesn’t mean you have to take up their shelter.

 

The final college they look at is a typical community college with possibly a campus half the size of the university they looked at. They found free visitor parking here and it wasn’t hard to navigate their way. Sam found a map for them to look at and find their way around and they even found a polite security officer to give them a bit of a tour.

 

This school was tempting to Jack, but Sam kept telling him to use the summer to think of it. Sam thinks that Jack should just go for the university and work during the holidays, which he knows is what Jack’s dad would prefer, Jack is just very persistent on being independent and being both in school and working at the same time.

 

Once their search comes to an end for the day, Sam takes the younger man to the comic book store as some sort of celebratory trip, but really, it’s just an excuse to go to the comic book store. Jack looks at all the Star Wars figures he can, and Sam just browses.

 

They don’t actually purchase anything. The two of them occasionally stop buy this shop whenever they’re in the area just because, and Jack likes to think of it as… _Their thing._ He still hasn’t made any friends, especially since school ended, and he’s sure Dean doesn’t go shopping with Sam like he used to.

 

“So… When are we going on our next date?” Jack asks on the ride back home, leaning his head back against the passenger seat with a grin on his face as he gazes over at the older man.

 

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Sam responds with a chuckle. Jack knows that Sam is actually quite busy, far more busy than him. When he had school every day he had an excuse that he was busy, but he feels as if he’s at an in-between phase in his life. He’s sure this is just a part of becoming an adult and discovering who you are. He’s also sure that a lot of people his age feels frustrated with themselves as they settle into a new job, or into college.

 

Jack feels like he’s not doing enough at the moment.

 

“Do you think… I could maybe bring you lunch when you’re at work this week?”

 

Sam pauses, giving a quick look at Jack before turning his attention back to the road.

 

“Would that make you happy, Jack?”

 

“I think it would…” It would also make Jack really feel like an adult. Bringing his adult boyfriend lunch at work.

 

“Then, yeah. You can.” The older man smiles and sliding a hand over to Jack’s thigh, giving it a small squeeze. That makes Jack’s stomach flop, like it always does, and he squeezes Sam’s hand with his own.

 

“Thank you! I’ll make you something extra good, and it’ll be a surprise.”

 

“I’ll hold you to it.”


	11. needy

Jack spent the entire night looking at meal ideas on Pinterest as soon as him and Sam got home from their adventure of looking at colleges and then the comic book store. It was a tossup between pad Thai or enchiladas, which he decided to go after enchiladas as he mostly works with noodles when he cooks, and he’s sure Sam would be extremely surprised by this one.  

 

What Jack did was precook the meat the night before, and the morning of he made a run to the store to get the rest of the ingredients, which was the tortillas and the sauce. He already had the shredded cheese at home, so it made his job a slight bit easier.

 

He learns that making enchiladas is a lot more simple than he would’ve imagined once you have everything ready to go. Oven preheated, Jack simply lines the bottom of the pan with the sauce and then he gets to rolling. He decided to get large flour tortilla shells to make the whole process smooth, and he fills them with the meat and the cheese before rolling and placing in the pan. As soon as the pan was filled, he pours more sauce over the top and spreads more cheese across it.

 

After that, he pops the pan in the oven and cleans up while he waits for the food to finish cooking. He cooks it for nearly a half an hour, or until the cheese on top is perfectly melted and the sauce is bubbling.

 

He has an hour left until Sam’s lunch break, so he gets himself dressed and looking fairly presentable and goes ahead and transfers some of the enchiladas into tupperware. Jack puts the containers into a reusable bag, along with some silverware and napkins, and two bottles of water.

 

Jack is driving his car to Sam’s office, and it’s one of his first trips by himself in the car. It’s absolutely not the newest car, it’s definitely a hand-me-down, but it was his graduation present from his dad and he’s thankful for anything given to him.

 

It takes approximately twelve minutes for him to arrive to Sam’s office and the older man actually just comes outside to see Jack. There’s a lot of tables with shading on each side of the building, one which is a smoke area, and another that is non-smoking. The two of them go to the non-smoking area and Jack unloads all the goodies he has for them. “So, as you can see, I made enchiladas.”

 

“Wow, they smell really good.” Sam smiles, taking one of the tupperwares and a fork. “Thank you.”  

 

“I really hope you like it!” Jack hypes up, tapping his hands on the table as he watches Sam take his first bite. The younger man is so excited about this lunch he made that he can’t start eating his own until he _knows_ that Sam likes it.

 

Sam chuckles, bringing the fork into his mouth and he starts fake choking, grabbing a hand to his throat. He laughs, shaking his head as he gets a big disapproving look from Jack. “I’m kidding, it’s amazing.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Jack rolls his eyes, unable to get the grin off his face.

 

The two of them enjoy the rest of their lunch, and Jack was quite happy that Sam gets an hour, because that meant more time for them to spend together. The food was a success and once they were done eating and put all the utensils and containers away, they went to Jack’s car and sat in the back seat for the rest of the time they had.

 

Jack was comfortably slouched in the back seat, legs handing over the driver seat as he had one arm hanging over Sam’s lap and the other hugged against his own stomach in a food coma. He listens to Sam go about how slowly work is going today and how much he’d rather get the day over with and go home. Jack momentarily wants to make a comment, say “so that you can spend more time with me?” but the two of them were already together, so he held back his comments and just nods at Sam, smiling as he lightly squeezes his thigh.

 

“You only have half the day left and then you get to go home.”

 

“You’re right.” Sam ruffles up Jack’s hair, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

 

The remaining thirty minutes went by far too quickly for the younger man, but he had to tell himself that he would see Sam in just a couple more hours when he went home. It made him think about what would happen if the two of them actually lived together, not with his dad, not with Dean, _the two of them._ Would anything be any different? But that would be in another world, where they could comfortably, publicly come out as a couple.

 

Sam gives him a kiss that lingers for a second longer than usual, making Jack’s heart dance in his chest and flutter. He almost pouts when the older man pulls away, but he waves at him as he gets out of the car. Jack doesn’t climb into the front seat until he sees his boyfriend disappear into the building and then he’s on his way home.


	12. nobody puts baby in the corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is slowly coming to a close, just sayin

When Jack gets a letter in the mail that states he got accepted to an out of state college, he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel. It’s a big deal that all of his hard work paid off enough to even get him to a good university, but his pride is telling him he doesn’t want to leave his boyfriend too soon.

 

His dad and Dean still have _no idea_ that him and Sam are even together. There’re still some days where he feels the need to not openly show Sam too much attention in a fear that maybe his dad might pick up on their relationship. Call it paranoia, Jack just isn’t ready to open up that can of worms yet.

 

Jack keeps the letter in his bedside dresser until he actually decides to show it to Sam. He already knows that Sam’s going to be supportive of it and tell him to go off and attend the school, but he can’t picture being five states over from the love of his life. He knows a lot of other couples have it worse and probably don’t have the opportunity to visit their significant others, which he’s sure Sam will be able to visit, along with his dad and Dean, or he can come home when school is closed for break.

 

The following week proceeds on as normal. Jack hasn’t really been up on his job hunt since he received that letter in the mail, as he’s still unsure on what he wants to do. He wouldn’t want to start a job and then immediately have to quit it, although saving up some money would be nice for the trip.

 

He would mostly have to save for the train ride and whatever food he wants to eat while he’s actually living on campus. And possibly Uber rides since he won’t have his car, because he for sure is not driving himself there, he’s just not that experienced yet. When he comes home on holidays, he can drive his car around as much as he wants.

 

Once the weekend rolls around and Jack has the house to himself, he cleans up his room a little and waits for Sam to come home. He knows already that his dad and Dean are out for date night, so he’s hoping to have a nice night himself along with Sam. There’re some face masks in the bathroom that he wants to attempt using – which, he hasn’t ever done before, and he remembers mentioning it to the older man and receiving a neutral response.

 

Maybe he watches too much television, but the idea of having a self-care night with your significant other sounds fantastic.

 

By the time Sam does arrive home, Jack has a candle lit, his lights dimmed, and he’s already cleaned up and thrown his pajamas on.

 

It’s later on when the two are watching video’s on Jack’s laptop that Sam finds the letter. Jack tried to snatch it up from his hands before receiving a push to the face from said hand. Giant hand. The younger man is huffing, flopping back onto the bed with a quiet loud exasperated sigh.

 

“Jack, is this what I think it is?” Sam asks, wide smile on his face.

 

“You didn’t have to go into my dresser for a wash cloth, you could’ve gone to your own room!”

 

Sam rolls his eyes. It was almost time for them to actually wash the masks off faces and now Jack was wishing he did a better job of hiding the letter.

 

“When did you get this?”

 

“Uh, last week…”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? When are you leaving?”

 

“I don’t know if I want to go.”

 

“What? Jack, this school is far better than any of the ones we looked at for you!”

 

“I don’t care, I don’t want to leave you!” The words leave Jack’s mouth faster than they even processed in his brain and he sits there, looking at Sam with his fists clenched. He has a worried expression on his face for being as frustrated as he is.

 

He watches as Sam looks at a loss for words, looking at the letter in his hands, at the ground, at Jack, and back at the floor. “Jack… I don’t think you really know how big of a deal this is. This is your education we’re talking about.”

 

“I’m sure I can get an education just as good at a community college here and still keep you as a boyfriend.”

 

“If you go to this school, you won’t be stuck there for an absurd amount of years for the career you’re trying to get. We can have a long-distance relationship.”

 

Jack frowns, fiddling with his fingers. “I won’t ever see you, though…”

 

Sam sighs, putting the letter down and he goes to have a seat on the bed next to his boyfriend. “There’s plenty of people who are going through the same thing right now, I’m sure. It’s not like you’ll be gone for the rest of your life and never see me again.”

 

Jack can actually feel his eyes start to water just the slightest bit and he has to look away to regain himself. “Yeah…”

 

“Hey. I love you, you know that.”

 

“I love you, too.” Jack turns his head to smile at Sam.

 

They hear a door slam and some slight muttering from the other side of the house and it’s then that Jack realizes that they’re not the only ones home. He wants to ask Sam if he heard anyone come home earlier but he’s too panicked. Were they being too loud? 

 

“Do you think…”

 

“No, we’re fine.”

 

“I was nearly _yelling_ at you, Sam.”

 

Sam’s silent for a second, rubbing his arm as he slouches slightly on the bed. “Yeah, we’re  fine…” He gives it another second and laughs, grabbing Jack’s hand.  “Look at us, we’ve been arguing with face masks on. Let’s go wash up.”

 

Jack bursts out laughing, nearly forgetting about their self-care session, despite the gunk on his face. “You’re right.”

 

He just hopes they can slide to the bathroom without having to explain their conversation.


	13. romeo and juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not abandon this fic!!! D:

When the two go to the bathroom across the hall to clean their faces, there’s a lot more movement to be heard around the house, and Jack can even hear the faint voices of his dad and Dean talking. The thought of them hearing the nearly heated conversation that just took place a moment ago makes his stomach bounce. His hands are twitching as he’s splashing water on his face and patting with a towel.

 

“You okay?” His boyfriend asks.

 

“Y-Yeah… I’m just worried.”

 

“It’ll be fine.” Sam nervously chuckles, and then he nudges Jack over, taking his place in front of the sink so that he can get some water.

 

Jack lets him do his business in the bathroom and heads out, turning the corner and he’s met with a taller figure so quickly that he almost gets whiplash. “What’s up?” And he gasps, clutching his chest with closed eyes.

 

“Hey, Dean. How was date night?” He tries to make a connection in his brain before Dean even tells him anything, and he thinks that maybe this conversation might not go bad, and he actually forgets that he hasn’t told _anybody_ about this acceptance letter except for Sam, so maybe whatever him and his dad heard isn’t all bad.

 

“It was nice. We had the traditional dinner and a movie.”

 

“What’d you see?”

 

Honestly, Jack is trying to buy time until Sam gets out of the bathroom.

 

But it’s just then that Sam walks out of the bathroom, fresh-faced and all. It makes Dean raise an eyebrow, and Jack thinks that he might have just forgotten about the question he asked.

 

“What were you guys doing?”

 

“We did face masks.” Sam answers simply, as if there’s nothing weird about two dudes doing face masks together. Dean makes a mildly distasteful face in response.

 

“What, the kid got you working on your skin care routine?”

 

“What’s wrong with that?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s weird.”

 

“Yeah, well, maybe you and Cas should try some.”

 

Jack takes that moment to slip right passed them to go back into his room. He can still hear the two bickering in the hallway about appropriate self-care routines, or mostly, _hygiene_ for that matter and they kind of fade off into the back of his head, because he can’t really pay all that much attention to them as he picks up that forsaken letter once again.

 

He ponders the idea of just handing the letter off to his dad right away. It would be pointless to keep hiding it for the fact that he’s sure his dad or Dean can take pieces of the conversation he was having with Sam, and it’s best to not let them escalate it any further.

 

The young man finds his dad outside on the porch, staring mindlessly off into the street. He thinks now is the best time to get it out there that he’s gotten accepted into a nice school. Paper clutched into his hand, he smiles as he begins sitting down, and it’s the expression on his dad’s face that makes him freeze right where he is, the tension in the air punching him right in the gut.

 

“Do you like Sam?”

 

Jack’s breath hitches right in his throat, but he tries to remain calm as to not seem suspicious. “I mean, yeah, he’s pretty cool.” He chuckles, taking his seat next to his dad.

 

“Jack… You know exactly what I mean.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Are you and Sam in a relationship? Don’t lie to me.”

 

Jack is getting more and more nervous by the second and he wishes his boyfriend would step outside and save him from this terrible situation.

 

They _did_ hear the conversation from earlier.

 

“Dad… What?” Jack avoids eye contact, putting the letter down on the concrete between them, he begins fiddling with his fingers.

 

“Please, don’t play dumb.”

 

In all Jack’s life, he doesn’t think him and his dad had ever had an actual fight before. Right now, there are no voices being raised, but from the tension sitting between them, Jack knows that his dad isn’t happy. He’s just too holy of a man to unleash any anger.

 

“I’m not.”

 

His dad shifts away, rubbing the back of his neck, running a hand over his face, drumming his fingers against his knee.

 

“Dad, say something.”

 

“We heard you guys, Jack.”

 

There’s a silence between them. It goes on for so long that Jack feels the need to get away from it, he just can’t. His dad is once again staring hard at him and he feels like disappearing.

 

“Do you not know what to say?”

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say!”

 

“Do you not understand that Sam is your uncle?”

 

Jack stands up, fists clenched by his sides. “Dean’s not even my real dad.”

 

His dad is offended. Possibly hurt. He’s now looking at Jack with an expression he can’t even read. But Jack can’t even find it in him to apologize, so he turns and dashes back up the steps, heading into the house even though his dad is calling out to him from outside, he pushes passed the two brothers that are still standing in the hallway with their casual chat and slams the door behind him.

 

His eyes start to water in a panic as he thinks about what’s to happen next. The young man paces back and forth in his bedroom, his hands covering over his mouth. He should have gratefully accepted the letter he got from school instead of childishly fighting over the fact that he’ll have to leave his boyfriend for semesters at a time, that way no one would have thought twice of their relationship.


	14. risky business

There’s a knocking on his door that comes and goes for the next half hour that he ignores and he slowly, very slowly, packs a bag. He makes sure he at least has his laptop, wallet, and phone. After pulling on a hoodie, he slides his backpack over his shoulders and peaks out his door. Dean and his dad have to be in bed at this point, or in their room at the very least. He snags his car keys from the kitchen and then he’s outside. It’s as soon as he puts his backpack in the back seat that there’s a hand grabbing his arm that he jumps.

 

“What are you doing?!” He flips around and faces Sam, then his shoulders sag.

 

“What am I doing? What are _you_ doing?” The older man has a complete look of concern on his face.

 

Jack looks at Sam, then at the house, and back at Sam.

 

“Did… any of them talk to you?” Jack talks quieter than he did before, in fear that someone might now hear them.

 

Sam lets go of Jack’s arm, straightening up. He clears his throat, “Dean tried to. I laughed it off and changed the subject.”

 

“He bought it?”

 

Sam looks away, shrugging with a sigh.

 

“He let it go but he was hesitant. I’m sure they think they can get more information out of you than me.”

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“How nervous were you with your dad?” Jack doesn’t say anything, just looks down at the sidewalk. “Exactly. This isn’t the first time I’ve been confronted by Dean.”

 

Jack nods, biting his lip. “I’ll go to school.”

 

“What?” Sam’s eyebrows furrow.

 

“I think… if we can just sweep this under the rug, I go to school, everyone will be happy.”

 

“Jack, I don’t think… this…” the older man gestures between the two of them, “is something we just _sweep under the rug.”_

 

Jack throws his head back dramatically, leaning his back against his car. “Then, what do we do? You think if I just apologize to my dad that it’ll make things better? He told me that you’re my uncle, he was so stressed out.”

 

“I mean, we’re not exactly related by blood, Jack.”

 

“I told him Dean isn’t my dad.”

 

“That’s a little… rude.”

 

Jack looks at Sam sympathetically and a silence falls between the two of them. Sam smiles slightly, just enough for the corner of his mouth to lift and he grabs the keys from Jack’s hand, squeezing the other one softly. “How about we go for a drive?”

 

“One more drive before I have to leave you?”

 

Sam chuckles, pulling him close to lay a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll still be here.”

 

They pull up to a hill, one that looks like it came straight out of a movie, where you always see the high schoolers go to make out, or even stargaze. The older man parks up at the top of the hill, pulling the break before he turns to Jack, smiling softly. “Jack.”

 

“Sam?”

 

“You know I love you, right?”

 

Jack can’t help but letting off a cheesy grin, leaning over the center console so that he can grab both sides of his boyfriend’s face, kissing him warmly. “I love you, too.” He mutters against his lips.

 

Sam pulls back momentarily, rolling the driver seat back as far as it’ll go, and then he leans his seat back. He looks at Jack expectantly, which drags laughter out of the younger man. “You’re joking, right?”

 

“Come on.”

 

“Sam, I won’t fit on your lap.”

 

“You’re a pretty skinny guy.”

 

Jack rolls his eyes and huffs before he takes off his shoes and pushes them aside on the floorboard. He crawls over the center console - cursing under his breath the entire time he works his way onto his boyfriends lap. It’s cramped, but it works. Once he shifts around enough, he finds himself comfortably straddling the older man.

 

Sam slides his fingers underneath Jack’s shirt, gripping onto his hips. “Hey, there.”

 

“Hello.” Jack shyly smiles, leaning in for another kiss. His boyfriend kisses back and then he trails his lips down his jaw, along his neck and he nips and sucks enough to have Jack shuddering in his lap, shaky hands sinking into his shoulders.

 

Sam starts rolling his hips up into Jack’s and it’s at the perfect angle that has Jack whining softly in the back of his throat and he can’t help but grind his hips down into Sam’s in response. Jack tilts his head to the side as Sam kisses his neck, sure that he’s going to be leaving some marks, but he can’t find it in him to care. It feels too good at this point.

 

“If you keep it up, I might just cum here and now.” Jack chuckles, running his fingers through Sam’s hair.

 

“Yeah?” Sam responds in a teasing tone, looking up at the younger man with a grin.

 

“Yeah.” Jack grins back, giving him a firm kiss. Sam responds, kissing back even harder, pushing his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth which elicits a moan. At that, Sam’s hands immediately scramble for the waistband of Jack’s sweats, pulling them down as much as he can down his thighs, along with his boxers.

 

Jack shifts side to side, allowing his bottoms to be pushed down his legs and over his ankles until they fall onto the floorboard. There’s a slight breeze on his skin that has him shivering.

 

“What about you?”

 

“I’m getting there.” Sam laughs, waiting for Jack to hold himself up long enough to get his own pants undone. From the restriction in the car, he manages to slide his pants down at a point that at least allows him to free his cock from his underwear. This time, Jack’s not so shy. He can feel himself getting more and more eager by the second.

 

Using the light on his phone, he rummages around the center console, finding the tube of coconut oil that’s typically used for his dry skin or even lips. “I’m surprised you’re being so adventurous this time.” San teases, getting a disapproving look from Jack.

 

“Yeah?” He twists the lid off, rubbing a generous amount of lube on Sam’s cock. He quickly tosses the coconut oil in the passenger seat and lifts himself up, and with the help of his boyfriend, he lowers himself down, gasping at the penetration of his entrance.

 

“Good?” San mutters, kissing the side of Jack’s face in hopes of at least soothing or distracting him. At this point, all Jack can do is nod his head as he continues lowering himself, all the way until he’s fully seat in Sam’s lap. He presses his face into Sam’s shoulder, humming softly as he feels the older man start to move his hips. It’s all in soft motions but the stimulation is still there.

 

The position almost forces the two into a slower pace, encouraging Sam to be deep inside Jack. Being in the driver seat of the car adds an amount of restriction that makes it hard for Jack to actually move in Sam’s lap, so all he has to do is cling onto his boyfriend and moan every time he feels him thrust deep inside of him. He has both of his arms wrapped around his neck, fingers gripping into his hair and eyes squeezed shut.

  


He shudders at the feeling of the older man spilling inside of him, and Sam doesn’t even stop, hands squeezing Jack’s hips as he continues the pace and it’s not even half a minute later that Jack is cumming between them, making a mess of Sam’s shirt.

 

“Sorry…” he breathes, laughing nervously as his hands and arms are shaking.

 

Sam shakes his head, grinning. “Don’t even worry about it.”

 

The two of them catch their breaths and clean up as reasonably quick as possible. There’s not really any extra clothing in Jack’s car, which leaves Sam shirtless, and there also isn’t any napkins or towels to wipe up with so they only have a blanket that Jack had in the back seat of the car. The ride back was nice and peaceful, with some soft music on in the background, and Sam’s hand resting on the inside of Jack’s thigh as they go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooou guys should follow me on tumblr! https://angryboywonder.tumblr.com/
> 
> (psssttttt, i also do fanfic commissions)


	15. rose-colored boy

Over the next couple of days that Jack prepares for school, it’s been quiet. There hasn’t been any talk about his relationship with Sam and it’s almost as if the argument with his father never took place. They spoke of him going off to the out of state college he got accepted to over dinner, congratulated him, and that was that. He’s been making his way through his checklist of things he needs to bring with him on the plane, all of which would fit into the amount of luggage that he can board with. 

 

Jack did contemplate a lot over his choice of travel. It was hard for him to chose over plane, train, or driving. In the long run, he wanted to spend as little time traveling as possible, so plane was the best bet for his money if he’s traveling one-way. 

 

His packing list has mostly the essentials. He needs his overnight hygiene items, which is a bottle of shampoo, conditioner, body wash - he gets the 3-in-one, as he learnt from Dean that it’s the easiest way to shower as a male - and his toothbrush and toothpaste. He was informed to bring a shaver so that he can keep up with his baby soft face but he decides against it as he doesn’t grow facial hair at the extreme speed of his boyfriend. 

 

Groceries are not on his list although he does plan on sneaking some snacks on the plane in his carry on bag because he has to have some form of junk food. Once he’s settled into his dorm, he can do all the poor college student, twenty-five cent packs of ramen noodle shopping his heart desires. 

 

Other than his electronics and a few of his favorite comic books, he packs his clothes in the most space saving efficient way he could. He spent a couple hours online watching videos on how to fold clothes really small to pack the most. 

 

“Hey, Jack.” Dean comes into the kitchen as Jack is preparing his lunch. He has approximately three days before his flight leaves for him to head across the country and he’s been so much in go-mode that he’s unintentionally been living off chicken nuggets. A homemade sandwich has been very needed.

 

“Hey, Dean!” 

 

Dean leans against the counter, arms crossed as he watches the younger man with a small smile on his face. “You know, as much as I hate getting into other people’s business, I really need to let you know that… your dad meant no harm in trying to open up dialogue about you and my brother.” 

 

Jack stops what he’s doing, one slice of bread in his hand as the other was lathering it up in mayonnaise with a knife. His eyes shift over to Dean, face visibly uncomfortable. 

 

“And trust me, you don’t have to tell me that nothing is going on between you two, because I  _ know _ already that you’re together. I mean, what two men casually frickin’ do face masks for the hell of it?”

 

“It’s not… weird.” 

 

“Sam must really love you to wear a face mask.” 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

Dean clears his throat, rubbing a hand over his face. “Okay, look. Don’t tell your dad I approached you about this, but I want to let you know he’s not mad. More than anything, he’s looking out for you because he doesn’t want you two to be judged, but I had to remind him that he’s a gay man working at a church and that he needs to worry about himself rather than coming at you the wrong way.” 

 

Jack giggles in response, putting the finishing touches on his sandwich before taking it to the kitchen table. “I understand what you’re saying. And I really appreciate you talking to me.” 

 

Dean follows him, taking a seat at the other end of the table so that he can still face him. “Of course, I want you to know that you can always talk to me if you need to. Your happiness matters.” 

 

“But I don’t want my happiness to make my dad upset.” 

 

“Jack, it’s not like you and Sam are a heterosexual couple who is going to reproduce a disfigured, incestual baby.” 

 

Jack laughs, a loud, hearty laugh. This might be the most him and Dean actually talked to each other the entire time they’ve been living together. They’ve never had a heart to heart before but he’s always known that Dean was a good person. And of course because Jack is a good person as well, he shares some of his sandwich with him. Dean laughs at him because he’s sitting there,  _ eating a sandwich without chips “like some maniac” _ and has to grab a bag from out of the pantry. Barbecue, because it’s only right. 

 

It’s exactly moments like this that make him a little sad about going off to college, but he knows that the harder he works, the quicker he will be done with school, and then the more time he’ll have with family. 

 

One thing Jack  _ very much _ had on his check-off list for things to do was help his father with one of the evening services at their local church. He didn’t do much other than greet people at the door and ensure that they knew their way in, but it meant a whole lot to his father and it might have been one of those silent gestures that made them know that they were good. Not that their relationship was going bad by any means, it was time that they could spend together and remember, no matter how small the deed. 

 

The night before Jack leaves, his boyfriend slides into his room as he’s double checking his luggage to make sure everything is where it needs to be and that he hasn’t forgotten anything. It’s hard for him to imagine he’ll absolutely have to leave some things home but he does know that his room isn’t going anywhere and it’ll still be there for when he gets back for holidays or breaks. Sam takes a seat on the bed as Jack is zipping up the last suitcase. “How’s it going?” 

 

“Sam, I’m going to miss you.” 

 

“Yeah?” He frowns, patting the spot next to him. Jack stands there though, rubbing his arm as he shifts back and forth on his feet, suddenly feeling heavy. 

 

Jack would be lying if he said he didn’t have a lot of second thoughts about going to school, or at least… having a lot of negative thoughts. He’s been coming up with a lot of scenarios in his head that have been nearly making him go crazy. Scenarios of Sam meeting a person much older than Jack, falling in love, and having a new significant other by the time he comes home. But Sam would tell him if he fell in love with someone else, right? What if Sam just realizes he doesn’t love Jack anymore?

 

“Yeah…” He takes a seat next to Sam, though there’s still some distance between him. 

 

“You’ve been acting strange since you went into go-mode and started getting things together for your trip.” 

 

“Have I?” 

 

“Jack, what’s the matter?” 

 

Jack bites his lip. He looks back and forth from the floor, to Sam. He’s worried that all of these images he’s come up with are just crazy and he probably has nothing to worry about in the first place. 

 

“I’m scared you might find someone new while I’m gone.” He coughs, clearing his throat as soon as the words leave his mouth. 

 

Sam laughs. “Are you serious?” He slightly shoves Jack, playfully. “I should be worried that you’re going to find someone  _ younger _ when you’re in school.” 

 

“Did you see how many friends I had in high school?” None. Jack had none. 

 

He had some acquaintances, but it was mostly if he had to momentarily pair up in a class and that didn’t really count for anything. 

 

“Besides the point, everything will be just fine. You trust me, right?” 

 

“Of course I do!” Jack frowns, finally reaching out to lace their fingers together.

 

“And I trust you, so we will be fine.” Sam smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of Jack’s hand. “Are we okay now? No more acting weird with me?” 

 

Jack nods. He can’t help being a little embarrassed now. He knows that there’s always calling, and texting, and him and Sam can even try being pen-pals, which might make being in school fun. Maybe he can do some corny drawings and send them with his letters, draw them as stick figures or blobs in love. 

 

He’s sure he’s heard before that if two people aren’t strong enough to overcome certain obstacles, or any obstacles at all, maybe they weren’t meant to be together. Distance might be the slightest obstacle for them, but Jack knows that if they absolutely love each other, they can get through it.

 

As this was the last night the two spent together, they both slept in Jack’s bed, bundled up in the blankets, legs tangled as they clung to one another. It was really all Jack could ask for. 

 

The morning of was a bittersweet trip to the airport. It was terrible because it was five in the morning and the sun still hadn’t come up yet. Dean was still asleep in the passenger seat as his father was driving, and him and Sam were in the backseat, holding hands in silence. But it was perfect and it was exactly what Jack needed. It was quiet support. Sam would rub his thumb over the top of Jack’s hand, slowly and softly. 

 

The airport was as full as it could be on a weekday,  _ this _ early in the morning. Jack got through all the confusing check-in’s, and when it got to airport security, Dean decided that maybe it’d be best to just let Jack go by himself, or at least with Sam. It took Jack’s father a second to understand that Dean was trying to give them their final alone time before departure. And also, it was visible how nervous the younger man was to be boarding a plane for the first time in his life and he knew how worried Jack was about getting lost or going on the wrong plane. 

 

Cas smiles at his son, gives him a big hug and kiss on the top of his head as he tells him how proud and excited he is for his new adventure in life, and gives him all the motivational words he can. After taking off their shoes and placing all their belongings in the buckets to go through the belt, getting the security wands waved around their bodies, Jack has to give his father and Dean a final smile and wave before walking off with his boyfriend. 

 

They find the correct waiting area and Jack is taking deep breaths now, which gets Sam to repeatedly tell him to calm down in a soothing tone. Luggage beside him, Jack takes a seat next to his boyfriend. He has approximately thirty minutes before the flight is actually supposed to take off but it’s ten minutes until that people start boarding, and he’s panicking now, panicking because he doesn’t want to leave his boyfriend, panicking because he’s scared that the plane might still leave without him even though there’s a line of people now that are getting on and he knows if he gets in line now that he’ll still have time, but also panicking for the steps after he arrives at the next airport, and the airport after that, and how does he make it to his dorm? Who does he speak to at school to find his dorm? What if his future roommate is terrible? So many things are flooding through his head but he’s pulled from his thoughts from Sam grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. “Jack, you’re fine.” 

 

Words aren’t forming fast enough in his brain. 

 

“I’m fine.” 

 

“You’re. Fine.” 

 

Sam kisses him and it’s firm, but short, and also sweet. Jack wishes he can kiss him again and again. He needs to be strong and he knows that Sam is only a phone call away. 

 

“I love you.” He mutters into the older man’s chest, hugging him as tight as he can. 

 

“And I love you. Now get going, the line is getting shorter.” Jack smiles at Sam and quickly grabs onto his luggage. He flashes him a look from over his shoulder, one last look in line before he finds himself going through a dark hall. The plane is at the other end and he almost feels drowned in all the people around him. He has to remind himself that this will be his first real step into adulthood and he’s so scared but so excited for this new chapter in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I cannot believe this is the final chapter! 
> 
> I remember thinking a few chapters ago that the story would be finished, but it just _couldn't_ end yet.
> 
> But here it is! I would LOVE to hear all your thoughts and feelings! 
> 
> And don't forget I have a tumblr! (:
> 
> https://angryboywonder.tumblr.com/


End file.
